xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Skinless Man
History Origin The Skinless Man was a male superhuman who possessed the unique Mutant ability that allowed him to manipulate his own skin to allow it to expand or control it according to his thoughts. This skin also had multi-sensory capabilities that allowed him to read written contents through the simple touch of his skin. Many years ago, he served as a barrister where he used his abilities to gain an unfair advantage in the courtroom and his legal opponents. Through distractions, he would stretch his fingers and read the contents of priveleged documents. His successful record eventually attracted the attention of an enigmatic being who was known only as Father. Father in turn offered him the opportunity to defend his country during the time of the Cold War and gave him a place in the secret weapon building program known as Weapon Plus. To secure his silence on the Skinless Man's affairs, Father augmented his natural abilities of his sentient skin where he increased its capabilities in terms of strength, durability as well as expansion powers. Once accepted, he was designated as Weapon III within the Weapon Plus Program where he was deployed during the war on covert assignments. In this time, Father had dispatched him to gather intelligence from the Soviet Union where the Skinless Man claimed that he had sentenced thousands to death. During these missions, he was known to had worked alongside on three assignments alongside another Weapon Plus subject who was designated Fantomex where the two had killed many Communists during their time. At one point, he was contacted by Father for a special assignment which was to recover a relic that had the ability to instill life in any imaginable thing. This saw him being deployed into Otherworld where he managed to find the item after killing many opponents. However, before he could complete his objective, he learnt that he was followed by another agent from Weapon Plus who opposed Father in completing his goals. This turned out to be Fantomex who showed no mercy and attacked the Skinless Man from behind. He was left behind to be apprehended by the Captain Britain Corps where James Braddock presided over his sentence. Braddock decided that for the crimes committed in slaying members of the Citadel, the Weapon III was to had his skin removed on the caveat that he was alive to experience the sensation. From the Starlight Citadel jails, he learnt later that Fantomex who was a master thief and a man made of mirrors was responsible for stealing the slayed skin. Otherworld In the aftermath, Fantomex was responsible for stealing the sentient skin which he crafted into special bullets for his pistols. The Skinless Man in the mean time began to teach his muscles to react in the same manner as his lost skin. Ultimately, his goal was getting revenge on his "brother" Fantomex and regaining his lost skin. The Captain Britain Corps ultimately captured Fantomex and put him on trial for crimes against reality. In this time, the Skinless Man was present in Otherworld where he had allied himself with Horoam'ce. He approached the Goat who offered him the chance at getting revenge at which point the Skinless Man rode a dragonic being to ambush Psylocke who had freed Fantomex. Once captured, he used expanded his muscles to encase the two and threatened to kill them if Psylocke used her telepathic powers. During their encounter, the Skinless Man revealed his past with Fantomex and the Braddock family whereupon he asked where his flayed skin was located. However, Fantomex revealed that he had since turned the skin special bullets which he scattered around the world and that the Skinless Man would never find them. Revealing that he had taught his muscles he same abilities as his lost skin, the Skinless Man decided to take his revenge on Fantomex and flayed the skin from his face which he held in his hands. He claimed that he simply intended to get his pound of flesh whilst he continued to torture Jean-Phillipe. During the torture, he offered Fantomex to beg for his life and that there was the small chance he might be persuaded to stop. Weapon XIII stated he would never beg but that he would make the Skinless Man would pay when his turn came. Holding a knife to Jean-Phillipe's throat, he told them that his time had not come and intended to continue flaying him. However, Elizabeth Braddock made use of Krokwell's poison which she dripped into the Skinless Man's expanded muscle tendrils. Whilst in the process of torturing Fantomex, the Skinless Man told him in detail how he intended to make him suffer without killing but was unaware that the effects of the poison were come to fruitrition. Thus, he slowly lost consciousness and his muscle tendrils freed both Fantomex and Psylocke. After Weapon XIII placed his skin back on his face, he put his mask on where he intended to take revenge on Weapon III only to discover that he had escaped. Final Execution Afterwards, he managed to locate his ex-wife and killed both her as well as her lover. Once he had completed this task, the Skinless Man moved to join the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants that had been assembled by Daken. This group decided to make start their attack against X-Force where, with the aid of the Shadow King, did they manage to ambush Fantomex who arrived to save Psylocke. With Fantomex captured, the Skinless Man decided to enact his revenge against his age old foe and he ripped out his enemies heart which seemingly killed him. As a result, Weapon III's revenge had finally been completed though Psylocke managed to escape in EVA. Powers and Abilities *'Elastic Skin' : the Skinless Man had the Mutant ability that provided him with an elastic multi-sensory skin that allowed him to stretch his body parts as well as read documents through simple touch. **'Enhanced Sentient Skin' : Father later augmented the Skinless Man's natural traits such as strength, durability and expansion abilities. **'Muscle Elasticity' : after his skin was cut off, Weapon III trained his muscles to respond to his abilities allowing him to use them to entangle foes by expansion or rip them apart through contraction. Notes *During an interview with Rick Remender, the Skinless Man is mentioned as being one of Fantomex's archnemeses who is also a product of the Weapon Plus program with a cameo of the character being seen as a statue in The World. http://www.newsarama.com/comics/rick-remender-dark-angel-saga-111219.html Trivia *A cameo appearance of the character came as a statue in The World during the Dark Angel Saga with his first actual appearance being in the Otherworld Arc. Links *http://www.comicvine.com/skinless-man/29-82288/ Category:Villains Category:Weapon Plus Category:Villains Category:Weapon Plus